


Eversong

by GravityUndefined



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, M/M, Will tag along the way~, mature topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityUndefined/pseuds/GravityUndefined
Summary: Be ready for a long ride.Her life as a Blood Elf had never done her wrong, she had enjoyed it throughout her youth. Until she came of age and her parents had arranged the rest of her life for her. Of course, like any story, she would not let this happen.Otherwise this story would have never came to be.





	1. Silvermoon

**Author's Note:**

> So, I suck at summaries xD
> 
> I had this story in my head for a while now, so decided to write this out. It will surround all the romances and hardships between Ferwynn and Vol'jin.

Eversong, how nostalgic it may have been, was now an unwelcomed sight. It was the place her parents had chosen, her mother mostly, for she loved this place so much. Green eyes scanned the surroundings as the carriage made its way into the city. In the distance, the Court of the Sun seemed to welcome her back home. The sun beautifully accentuating every golden detail. Soon enough though, those green eyes cast down, to two folded hands in her lap. Two folded hands, holding on to nothing more but a tiny necklace. She had not been allowed to wear it, but instead kept it close.  
Opposite from her, a woman which’s age only made her so much more beautiful. So much more outspoken in the power she possessed. Next to the woman, a man who’s face seemed softer yet older. The pair seemed perfect together, in pure harmony. One day, she had hoped to have the same. Perhaps with some love involved as well. It was no secret the pair had married as an arrangement. But through the years, they had proved to be the most successful ones of their kind.  
The carriage soon came to a halt, they had arrived at their quarters for the next two days. The ceremony would be tonight already, much to her displeasure. But before that, a lot of preparation was necessary. Her mother had insisted in doing her basic looks, in a minute she would walk into her quarters with nothing more than a light silken dress draping over her figure. Mother had called it natural beauty and perfection.

“Mother?” She looked up to her mother as she had made no move to get out of the carriage.

“You’re nervous, stop that.” The older woman said with a gentle smile. With that, she was silenced.

It wasn’t the nerves that twisted the soft features of her face, rather the feelings of disgust and some sort of betrayal. The serene look on her face however, never wavered. Over the years she had learned on how to keep it on her face, to reveal as little emotion as possible. The heart however, was a full on storm of all kinds of emotions. She would never be able to express these feelings though, for her parents had no ears for it.

The elder couple stepped out of the carriage, her father went first so he could take his wife’s hand and gently lead her down the two steps. Following suite, she slightly pulled up her dress so not to trip over it. Her feet touching the ground was now working as some sort of reality slap. Here she was standing, on the same grounds of the city where she would be bonded to someone she didn’t know yet. For her parents had planned that out for her.  
Anger build up in her stomach, sadness in her heart and rage on her tongue. But she held them all in check, she was not to step out of line. Following the couple inside the beautiful building before them, she looked at the sky. It was painted by the falling leaves, brown, red and golden. As if an artist was working on it at that exact moment. How she had missed this place, how she had missed home.  
It was at this thought that her steps halted, her eyes slightly widened and her breath hitched. Home. A word she had not used in years. The necklace in her hand was now in an almost vice grip but she loosened up as soon as she became aware of this. With the blink of an eye she checked whether or not she had damaged it. A sigh of relief. It was as if untouched by any hand for as long as it had existed. It was the only reason she kept in line so prettily to whatever her parents bestowed upon her.

She resumed her steps when she noticed her mother had been eyeing her. The necklace was to be protected, even from her mother, who knew nothing about the pendant. It was a dull stone, wrapped in golden thread and hung on a necklace. Given to her by a priestess when she was still younger, years before her parents told her about this arrangement.

  
_She had been running around in the forest again, like her parents had told her not to. Yet here she was, solemnly lost. As she wandered further through the forest, hoping to find her way back, she found something else.  
Yellow magic wafted through the air as if a night sky by day, mesmerizing and truly beautiful. It had stirred a certain feeling of peace of welcoming in the pit of her being. And being the curious creature she was, followed it. The magic led back to a figure, clearly controlling every fiber of the gorgeous yellow glow. Now she was certain, it was a priest. The priest was dressed in perfect white and gold garments, each complimenting the other. A spec of black between the fabrics made it an even more satisfying image to look at. Feeling no sign of any threat, she wandered closer to this figure. Her guess had been right, yet a little wrong. It wasn’t a priest but a priestess and what a sight she was. Beneath her hood was fair snow like skin and beautiful auburn locks._

_“Welcome, curious one.” The priestess spoke, she had seen it coming, priests weren’t the ones to sneak up on. Blue eyes stared back into the green ones of her own._  
_“Welcome, Ferwynn.”_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter has been updated! So as of now I'll just be adding chapters ;D  
> Chapters after this one will be longer


	2. Chapter 2

The silken dress was now partially covered by a long cape which she could put her arms through. It was gorgeously decorated with crystals and lace. Her mother had put up her hair in what she could only describe as some weird knots. It looked pretty nonetheless, here and there was a loose curly strand hanging down. Beneath the intricate way her hair was bend, her mother had pinned a veil. It was even longer than the cape and continued behind her for several feet.  
Had this been in any other circumstances, she would have loved it. She would have loved the way the fabric hugged her figure. But that wasn’t the case.

“Enjoy it sweetheart, you look gorgeous.” Her mother commented as her father stepped forward. His hands were gently placed on her cheeks as he kissed her forehead.  
“You look perfect, my little girl.” He smiled, the gentle one which told her everything would be alright.   
“Remember Ferwynn, you come out after the horns are blown.” The smile of her father faded at the stern reminder of her mother. They soon left the room, leaving her alone before the ceremony would begin.

Ferwynn approached the balcony, it had a beautiful view over the golden trees. Gently sitting atop the balcony, she took out the necklace. The dull pink stone looked so bright in her pale hands, they once had had more colour. Atleast until her parents forbade her to wander the woods.  
The wind blew her veil over the balcony and danced with the wind. If only this moment could last forever, no worries, no thoughts, only watching the light fabric dance in the gentle winds. Green eyes fluttered back to the necklace still in her hands like a precious diamond.  
Then the horns blew.  
She held the cold stone to her heart and made her way over to the double door, ready to step out. But a last glance at the stone revealed her fate.  
Its color had changed, it was emitting blue light. Her eyes widened and she was overwhelmed by the memory of so long ago.

_The priest stepped closer to her and something told her to run, but she didn’t._  
“You’re late.” The priest said with a gentle smile.  
“I… I got lost.” Ferwynns cheeks burned red with slight shame.  
“My dear, you are indeed. But not in the ways that you now think of. Not in this forest.” She felt confused by the statement the priest had made.  
“Fate will tell you when it’s time for important decisions. Until then, let yourself be carried before you make your own stream.” Somewhere along the way, the priest had taken her hands. When she looked down, there was a dull pink stone in her hands. Not bigger than a pebble.  
When Ferwynn looked back up, the priest was gone. And so was any trace that proved she had been there, the pink stone the only evidence that this hadn’t been a hallucination due to the sun. 

As if back in the forest, a voice seemed to be whispering. Whispering to talking and eventually seemed to yell inside her head.  
“This is where you make your own stream!” The voice boomed inside her head and she felt struck by lightning. All these years of walking in line, all of it, had led up to this point. This was her moment.  
With a last look at the double door in front of her, she spun around and ran back towards the balcony. A branch had been hanging low enough so she could grab onto it. She balanced on top of it and jumped towards a way smaller branch and held onto it with her hands. It wasn’t sturdy enough to carry her weight but it would get her down safely. The branch was strained and her feet didn’t yet touch the ground so she let go.  
The landing was a little rougher than she had expected but she had done it. Excitement stormed in her stomach as she looked back up at the balcony. She had done it, she had chosen something for herself. Looking back at the stone, it had settled for the blue color and was no longer shining. The necklace was secured around her neck again and she took off. Right back into the forest, she ran as fast as she could. Running past the first line of trees, her veil caught in the branches. It was snapped out of her hair and most of the updo was pulled loose with it.

She couldn’t have enjoyed the feeling any more. Freedom. It felt like freedom and while she was running she started laughing aloud. She felt like she was a kid again, about to get lost in the forest and nothing would take that away from her now.  
The running only stopped when she approached a lake, a quick stop to enjoy the view. To stand and think about what she had just done. To realize and enjoy that feeling. And in the blink of an eye, she could’ve sworn she saw the priest from so long ago on the other side. She had seemed a little older and was smiling at her. But as soon as she noticed, she was gone again.  
Ferwynn soon started running again, farther and farther away from where she had felt at home. She kept running until she started laughing again.  
That is until she bummed into something and was catapulted back into the ground. But when she looked back up, it wasn’t quite something but someone. And that someone was huge and blue. Her heart didn’t know to either speed up in panic or freeze in fear. The figure in front of her turned around to show the wooden mask it was wearing. She knew those, she had seen drawings of these. This was a troll.  
But as soon as she thought that, more came from behind other trees.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will get further updated so if you see and update of this story, make sure to check the first chapter again!  
> Hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
